


Yena esiQhingini

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Yena esiQhingini

Sekudlule iminyaka eyishumi uDogo Queen ehleli esihlalweni sobukhosi se-Iron. Ngalelo langa, uJamie wacabanga ukuthi uzoncipha ikhanda. NgeTirion njengesandla sikaDaenerys, uJaime waxoshwa kwi-Kings Guard waphinde wabuyiselwa kuCasterly Rock. Wavunyelwa ukuthi agcine iCasterly Rock ngenxa yezenzo ezihloniphekile yena noBrienne abazenzela iNkosazana eNyakatho.

UBrienne… igama lalingena engqondweni yakhe njalo ebusuku. “Esikwenzile kube yiphutha, uSer Jaime. Kuhle ukukukhohlwa. ”Amagama ayaqhubeka nokubuya kuye. Khohlwa. Iminyaka eyishumi futhi ayikhohliwe imininingwane eyodwa yobusuku ahamba ngayo nentombazana yakhe, nezinye izikhathi ezimbili balala ngabo ngalobo busuku. Angalukhohlwa kanjani uthando lwakhe olukhulu kunawo wonke? Uthando ayenalo lwalunxanela kakhulu ukulwa. Akazange abubone ubuso obusekhaya bukaBrienne waseTarth ngemuva kokumshiya eminyakeni eyi-10 eyedlule.

“Inkosi yami, uhambo lwegama lakho lwegama selizophela,” kusho enye yamakhosi. Wayekwazi ukuthi uJaime wayengamnaki uMelee.

KwakunguTirion owayegcizelela ukuthi kufanele kwenziwe umqhudelwano nedili elikhulu ukugubha usuku lwegama lakhe. Kwakuyisikhathi eside kusukela iCasterly Rock yaba nomcimbi omuhle kakhulu.

"Yebo Ngiyazi. Kungumcimbi omuhle kangaka ukuqala usuku lwami lwegama. Ngiyesaba ukuthi sengikubonile konke. Kuzoba yimibono yethu yeDwala elizohola umklomelo ”, kusho ngokunetheza nangokuzithemba.

“Ngokusobala… yebo, awuboni noma ulalele, mfowethu,” uTirion wavela ngaphandle kwendawo. "Kuvela ukuthi i-knight evela esiqhingini isanda kushaya enye yamadoda akho asabeka kakhulu".

Amehlo kaJaime ajulile emazwini kaTirion. UBrienne… uyena kuphela onamandla okwaziyo ukushaya amadoda amahle kakhulu eCasterly Rock. Futhi wavela esiqhingini - iSapphire Isle. Ngaphandle kokuqaphela, uJaime wayekhala njengohlanya. Leli igama elihle kakhulu ayoke abe nalo.

“Impi yokugcina izoqala kungekudala, Mfowethu. Kungcono ungacabangi ngomunye umuntu ovela kwesinye isiqhingi. ”UTirion washo ngezwi elisho ukuthi uJaime uyazi ukuthi unenye incazelo. Akafunanga ukwazi ukuthi yini umfowabo ayaziyo. Umatasa kakhulu emcabangweni wokubona i-wench yakhe isusa i-helm yakhe ngemuva kwempi. Unesiqiniseko sokuthi uBrienne uzowina lo Melee.

"USer Podrick Payne." UJaime umemeza ngemuva kokubona uPod. Useyindoda esikhulile futhi ehlonishwa kakhulu. Uyitholile ngokuqinisekile ku-'Ser wakhe, umama wami '. UJaime usambona njengeqembu elincane elilandela futhi elishayisana noBrienne.

“Ngiyakuhalalisela ngosuku lwakho lwegama, nkosi yami,” kusho uPod ngomnsalo wakhe ojwayelekile.

Sekuyiminyaka eminingi uJaime ebona iPod. Kulapho uPod esanda kuqina khona futhi wathunyelwa enyakatho ukuba asize uWinterfell lapho egcina ukumbona. Ukuma phambi kwakhe akusaseyona i-squire, noma umfana ogwazayo. Waba yi-knight imibuso eyisikhombisa oziqhenyayo ngayo. Kungekudala uzojoyina iQueens Guard ngokusho kukaTirion.

UJaime uginqiwe ePod. “Ngiyabonga, Ser Payne. Ngihlonishwe kakhulu ngokuvakasha kwakho. Yini ekulethe lapha eceleni ukuthi ungayiboni ibhubesi elidala leli? Awulwele intokazi yakho uBrienne, akunjalo? ”UJaime avele ahleke futhi uPod amamatheke.

“Ngilapha ukubona iNkosi yeTarth, nkosi yami. Ngizwile ukuthi uza noMelee. Nginezinto ezibalulekile engingaxoxa naye. ”Kusho uPod ngaphandle kokuphefumula.

UJaime uyamamatheka kuPod, "Ah ... angikaze ngihlangane neNkosi Selwin Tarth. Ngizwile ukuthi iTarth ichume kakhulu kule minyaka emibili edlule. Ngabe uke waya eTarth muva nje? ”UJaime ubona uPod engakhululeki ngombuzo wakhe.

"Cha, nkosi yami ... ngivakashele iTarth eminyakeni emibili eyedlule lapho ngizokwethula incwadi evela kwiNdlovukazi yaseNyakatho." Kusho uPod ngaphandle kokuphefumula futhi.

"Ah, kumele kube yincwadi ebaluleke kakhulu ngoba ingathunyelwa ngokusebenzisa amagwababa".

"Ahe."

UJaime uhleli ekhathazekile esiteji. Alindeli ukuthi impi yokugcina iqale. Uhlala eshintsha sengathi izinkemba zishaya imbongolo yakhe. UThandeka akhiphe ukuhleka embuka. “Mfowethu othandekayo, kubonakala sengathi ufuna ukuthi impi elandelayo iphele ngaphambi kokuqala. Ngabe ulangazelela ukubona umuntu? ”Kunesinye futhi isisho esinencazelo efihlekile kuso. UJaime uyaqaphela ukuthi umfowabo omncane uyazi okuthile.

Kufakwe ama-knights amabili empini yokugcina. I-knight yokuqala nguSer Robert, knight ovela eLannisport. Uye waziwa ngokuwina ama-melees amaningi. Unesihluku impela kubaphikisi bakhe futhi anganikezeli show enhle. UJaime ukhumbula uBrienne amubone ehlasela abaphikisi bakhe ngokunemba nangamandla… hhayi ukujabulisa isixuku ngesiteleka esimnandi. "Lokhu kuzoba umdlalo omuhle", kusho uJaime ekhuluma yedwa.

Inhliziyo yakhe yagxuma lapho ebona i-knight yesibili ... egqoke isikhali esimnyama esicwebezelayo nezinkemba ezimbili zinamathiselwe ebhande lenkemba. UJaime wamamatheka njengoba ekhumbula usuku ahlwitha ngalo inkemba eyodwa eBrienne lapho beya eKing Landing. Kwakungokokuqala futhi okokugcina evivinya amakhono enkemba yayo esebenzisa isandla sayo senkemba. UJaime wamamatheka ngezinkumbulo ezazibuya zibona i-knight eluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka.

La makhono amabili emi eduze komunye nomunye abheke esiteji. USer Robert ubambe isondo lakhe ngakwesobunxele amkhothamele.


End file.
